mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Katsu Aki
| birth_place = Fukuoka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | nationality = Japanese | residence = | other_names = Katsu Aki | known_for = | occupation = Manga artist | website = }} , pen name , is a Japanese manga artist best known for his works The Vision of Escaflowne, Futari Ecchi, and Psychic Academy. Mangaka Mine Yoshizaki is one of Aki's former assistants. List of works Manga creations The following is a list of Katsu Aki's works, both major and minor, since his debut: * *:Hitomi Hoshino, a 16-year-old high school student with an interest in mysticism, experiences strange dreams at night. A mysterious temple. a tremendous jewel, a shadowy prince... the images trouble her, and a strange incantation keeps echoing in her mind. One day - during a simple fortune telling at school - Hitomi feels a magical pull, and in a shocking moment she is pulled from her body. She wakes up in a strange world where the Earth hangs in the sky and a headstrong prince asks her to power his god, the deity Escaflowne. * *:Makoto and Yura are two 25-year-old virgins who get married. We follow the comedic adventures and mishaps of their attempts at learning how to have sex as influenced by each other, other peoples' experiences, and the media. * *:The Psychic Academy is a school for students who have "aura ability." These people can use certain elements (i.e. fire, water, earth) depending on their aura. Shiomi Ai is a new student, unsure of his ability, which has yet to reveal itself. He hopes to reunite with his childhood friend/crush Orina but once there, he meets Mew, a powerful aura user who doesn't like to talk. "Psychic Academy" follows Shiomi's relationships between Orina and Mew while he tries to figure out his place in the aura world. *Hoshikuzu Paradise'' *:After his mother died, high school student Hiroshi Houshou's long lost father suddenly reappears, with two new family members: a new mother who's also a famous actress, and her daughter, the popular and beautiful idol singer Rina Yuuki. *''Chouryuu Senki Sauros Knight'' *''This is Eden'' * *''AYA'' *:After his fiancee, Aya, dies in a car accident, Keisuke meets her 3 sisters, who not only look exactly like Aya but are all named Aya as well. *''DADDY * Virgin'' *''Dynamite Peach'' *''Harem Revolution'' * *:Futa Kinashi, single, average salaryman. After being set up and cheated by two girls, he looked for help from a marriage arrangement agency. At a party held by the agency, he met a strange girl wearing sunglasses and a mask asking him for a date. Despite of her weird habit (she never took off her mask), their relationship went pretty well, and soon the couple fell in love and married secretly. On their first night together, she finally took off her mask and revealed her true identity: Kirari-chan, a beautiful pop idol (and Futa is her biggest fan), who has a secret wish: to get married with a man who doesn't love her beauty, money, or fame—but her true self. *Happi Chokuzen'' External links * Official website(in Japanese) * Website about Katsu Aki(in Japanese) Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:Manga artists Category:People from Fukuoka (city) Category:Osaka University of Arts alumni de:Katsu Aki fr:Katsu Aki ja:克・亜樹 fi:Katsu Aki vi:Nakamura Katsuaki zh:克·亚树